French Seduction
by Alia Baron
Summary: Set approximatly 6 months after the end of the serie, this is my view of what happens next. I tried to focus on Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.
1. Chapter 1

**AN : I hope you're going to like the story. This is my first attemp to write and I would love your comments. If any one wants to help me I do need a Beta.**

Alia was sitting in a café looking through the window at the street and people passing by. Her mind focusing on what she planned to ask to her friends.

It has been few years now that the French woman moved to Korea with her husband. Her studies in art and marketing got her a consulting position in the Woo Sung Museum.

One day as she was crossing the hall of the offices part of the museum, she bumped into a crowd of paparazzi. They were harassing a young woman. She felt pity for her and knew it was not a good idea to let them be in there. Alia was always fierce and meddled in. She went close to few of the media people and say "it's unbelievable that Kim Bum is with Moon Geun Young in broad daylight, here in the museum." And then next to another group she added: "I've just seen Kim Bum drag her to the park. I'm sure they're on a date." Luckily the bait was big enough and they all left to find the actor. That's how Alia first met Chu Ga Eul. The young Korean woman thanked her and asked her to take a coffee later that day, after she met So Yi Jeong. Alia knew who she was but was not afraid by what she had read in the newspaper.

After that day Ga Eul and Alia met regularly to go shopping, to movies or just to walk in a park. Ga Eul was glad to have found a friend who was not impresses by the famous F4 and who was not interesting in anything else than friendship (a rarity those days). The French woman was also very happy to get a friend. Moving to Korea was not easy and people sometimes would remind her that she was not from there and was very different.

6 months after their first encounter Alia announced to Ga Eul that she was pregnant. Her friend wanted the best for her and made her promise to go to a clinic, owned by her friend Yoon Ji Hoo, and renowned for the quality of the care. After arguing a bit she convinced her and Alia went to the best Ob-gyn of Seoul. She met Geum Jan Di there. Since then the three friends would spend time together when their schedule would allow it.

Today (four weeks after she befriend Jan Di) Alia asked her friends to take a coffee and discus something. It would not be easy but she had to settle the issue before it could go out of hand.

Ga Eul was the first to join her.

"Hi Alia, how are you? Both of you?" she asked smiling.

"Hi Ga Eul, we're very good, and you?"

"I'm fine, a bit tired with teaching and helping Yi Jeong Sunbay for his next exhibit. He absolutely wants me to be there when he creates the new pieces. So I'm spending all my evenings at the studio for two weeks now and he still has four pieces to do.

Alia laughed "If he wants you, tell him to use pictures!"

"I'm going to do that tonight" Ga Eul answered with a mischievous smile. "Oh Jan Di, Hi"

"Hello girls, nice to see you"

Alia started to say hello but stopped in the middle "Hi, how… whoa you look dead, sorry to mention it"

"No worries, I just have been working hours and hours without sleeping. I just want to go home and have a date with my bed!"

Alia understood her friend's situation and said she wouldn't take long. They ordered their drinks and Alia started to talk.

"You know I am really thankful to have you as my friends even if we don't know each other for a long time.

Ga Eul and Jan Di nodded as they felt the same.

"I also know that your husband, boyfriend, and friends are famous, rich and powerful. You even have bodyguards."

Ga Eul answered "Yeap, since the paparazzi wouldn't leave me alone; like when we met; Yi Jeong Sunbay, insisted to put someone to protect me".

"I have at least a team. Shinwa receives threats every month." sighed Jan Di.

Alia continued "Well, I trust you but I think we have to clarify something. During the last two weeks I've noticed people following me. I've met Gu Joon Pyo once at the clinic, I've never met So Yi Jeong and…"

Jan Di cut her "Wait wait, you're saying those stupid F4 are checking on you because you're our friend. Aish! What are they thinking?"

"I'm sorry I was too naïve. I've talked with Yi Jeong Sunbay about you but I thought I gave him enough information. Ga Eul recalled the conversation they had few months ago.

_"__Hey, you remember that girl who helped me few days ago when I came to see you at your office?"_

_"__Yeah, that French woman"_

_"__Yes, I'm going to see her again in few days. We're going to a movie. There is a festival with independent movies this week._

_"__I could have come with you if you have asked me. Why go with a stranger?"_

_"__Pabo, you're working so much you don't take a day off. And she is not a stranger, she is a friend, at least I hope she's going to be."_

_"__Whatever, I just want you to have your bodyguard.."_

Jan Di added "You met Jun Pyo at the clinic, I told him you were a friend but I didn't think he would remember you, no offense, he is just like that. I guess Yi Jeong mentioned you and they started to use their imagination too much. However it is true you're the only friend we met after being with them and that we have in common."

"Anyway, it is not possible like that. I have two friends who are coming to visit me. One took three week vacation and the other is managing a project for work and is going to stay two months. I don't want them to get to any trouble or ask any questions because I'm followed, moreover now that I'm pregnant, that doesn't make any sense. I'm not a threat to anyone.

Jan Di assured Alia she would settle the issue with her husband and that no one would bother her anymore. After that the soon to be doctor excused herself to go to sleep before her next shift. Ga Eul and Alia stayed a bit to chat and then went back home.

* * *

><p>Song Woo Bin was sitting on a bench in a park near his office. She dumped him one week ago and he still couldn't stop thinking about her. He needed time to clear his head and so he went outside to feel the wind and the cold winter's sun on his skin. Maybe he was too naïve to hope he could have a serious relationship like his brothers. Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong had already difficulties to be in a normal commitment, how could he with his position in the underworld? No, he was not naïve, he was stupid and blind. She told him he was too sweet and surely clingy. He overcompensated. He should stay in his position of Don Juan. Anyway, he could have all the girls he wanted when he wanted thanks to the organization. It would be sunset soon he had to go back in and review contracts for the company. Later tonight he would go to the new club they bought they said the girls are really naughty there. He got up and with a sigh walked back to the headquarters followed by his men.<p>

He has just been seated for few minutes when his cell phone started ringing, it was Jun Pyo.

"Hey Bro, I'm surprise you have time to call me. How are you?"

"Ya Woo Bin you're my brother, I do have time for you! I have only 15 minutes until my next meeting, so I will be quick."

Woo Bin chuckled, that is so Jun Pyo.

The Shinwa CEO continued: "You have to stop gathering information on Jan Di and Ga Eul's friend. They know and Jan Di is not happy. How could you be so obvious? I should have asked my men!"

"Aish Goo Jun Pyo! Nevermind, ok; I'm gonna stop but don't ask me to start again in few weeks. I gonna send you the file. There is not much in, but I haven't had time to look into her husband and network."

"Ok thanks. I will see you next week; I come back in Korea on Friday"

"Right, see you then, Bye Bro"

"Bye, take care"

Woo Bin hang up and laughed, Jun Pyo "the Great Jun Pyo" is bossed around by his wife.


	2. Chapter 2

In the big house Geum Jan Di was trying to stay calm. Waiting for her husband with such big news was sure not easy. He was supposed to get back the day before but he postponed to this evening because of some business. Between his CEO position and her medical internship they were not spending much sweet time together. They were married for few months now but apart from the honeymoon she didn't recall more than 24 hours straight together. Anyway he would be there in minutes now.

She was still sitting on the couch and in deep thoughts when he arrived. The butler came announced his arrival and just a minute later her husband was there.

"Welcome home Yeobo. How was your trip?"

Jun Pyo smiled and hugged her. He loved to hear her called him Yeobo. He sighed "It was long. I don't like to go far from you. But the deal went well and all the reports from the subsidiaries are encouraging." He kissed her and continued "how are you? You're not mad at me anymore?"

She chuckled "No, of course. I'm good. Actually I have something to tell you. But I'm sure you are hungry. Let's eat."

The CEO was a bit suspicious; his wife was suddenly mysterious and forgave him easily. What could it be?

After a calm meal where they talked about everything and nothing, they settled in the living room. Jun Pyo looked at the young doctor expectantly.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I would like us to manage more time for us. I know we're both busy but I need it, we need it."

"I'm doing my best darling but I can't run an empire doing regular hours. And…"

"I'm pregnant. She cut him.

"…" Jun Pyo was shocked. He was not expecting to be father so soon; they were married for just few months.

"Jun Pyo are you ok? Aren't you happy? Jan Di said feeling tears coming.

"No, Yes! Hum… I'm very happy My Love. I was just surprised" He got closer and kissed her slowly and with all his love so she could feel how he felt. He then looked at her and started rambling: "How long? You have to stop working. I'm going to clear my schedule of all meetings abroad. I should hire people to prepare the baby room. Is it a girl or a boy? Wait! No don't tell me, a surprise is much better. But I thought you were taking pills! Don't tell me one of my companies makes that crap. I have to tell the other F4 and my parents and Noona."

Jan Di was laughing "Hey calm down. First I'm 7 weeks pregnant and I'm not going to stop working. I need to finish my internship."

Jun Pyo was starting to frown.

"I promise to slow down though. In the meantime please I want you to be with me. We both know that you want to be a good father and I think it starts with helping me during the pregnancy."

"Anything you want." He took her hands kissed them and added "I love you so much and I thank you for making me the happiest man on earth".

"You should call everyone now." She said smilling.

"No" he answered, "I will do it tomorrow, right now I just want to stay with you in my arms."

Jan Di's eyes widened, he was almost crying. She kissed him and whispered "I love you Yeobo, you're going to be the best dad ever."

They stayed in each other arms the whole evening talking about future and making projects.

* * *

><p>Anne was tired that Saturday morning. After 20 hours of travel and connecting flight she was glad to arrive in Seoul. The travel from Montreal was long but worthy. She thought she really needed to ask for first class tickets next time she travels for work. She was so happy to see her friend Alia again. It has been one year that she hasn't seen her friend and her husband Sylvain, since their last vacation in Canada where his parents live. She pulled up her wavy dark brown hair and went through customs. The Korean officer looked at her and met her light brown eyes. She smiled. Always smiles at the officers even if you're dead tired it makes it so much easier. He asked only the few usual questions, and then she went to retrieve her luggage.<p>

Now with her big suitcase and her travel bag she was almost running. Here she was, she saw Alia waiting at the gate. Haha her belly is sarting to show, and she is glowing. It was obvious, love always suits her.

"Bonjour Beauté !"(Hello Beauty) Anne said with a big smile.

Alia answered "Bonjour Sexy ! Hwang-yeong-humni-da in Korea!"

They hugged for at least five minutes before Alia talked "Come on you should be tired, I'm driving you to your hotel and then I'm treating you to a nice simple dinner."

They drove to one of the Shinwa hotels but not a luxurious one and then went out in a small restaurant nearby. They talked for almost all afternoon to catch up after all that time. Alia left Anne at her hotel later promising her to spend time together when she wanted for the next two months.

Anne went straight to her bed. When she woke up the next morning she checked her phone and saw she had been sleeping for 12 hours. Jet lag here we go she thought. Still stiff she went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She did not had to go to work but she had a lot to do: get to know the surroundings, the public transport system (she was not eager to rent a car in a country where she couldn't read a word), get a bike (the best way to get around in a city according to her).

After getting some food at the hotel's restaurant, she went out with a conversation book under her arm; certainly it would be useful for the next two months. The woman took few Korean classes before coming but not enough to speak or understand anything actually. She barely knows how to introduce herself and ask politely to speak English. Her plan for today was to scan the neighborhood and then to go to look for the bike and at the same time experience the public transports. Alia told her she would bring her to the touristic spots and main attractions, so she didn't bother planning to check out the entire city for now.

One hour later she was done exploring the surroundings and was ready to find a bus or a subway station for a shopping centre. She decided to stop at a small park to sit and have a drink, she was not cold and it was nice out. It looked empty and she noticed benches. As soon as she set a foot on the path at the entrance two men stood in front of her, blocking the way. She looked up, tried to say hello in Korean and asked why she couldn't pass. She received no answer, only blank stare. A third man came and explained to the surprised woman the situation. Thanks god he was talking English! Their boss was already in the park and didn't want to be disturbed, so she had to go somewhere else.

"Incroyable" (Incredible) Anne exclaimed

She left wondering: one, who the hell need a whole park for himself that was quite stupid and, two: who can be so important he can do that?

Woo Bin was again in the park it was Sunday but he had to work and anyway after a Saturday night full of alcohol and girls he hadn't planned anything more interesting. He had stopped by the park in his way to make sure he would enter his office free from the hangover effects and useless thoughts about his ex. He also got the big news from Jun Pyo. Even if he was happy for them he pained him to realize he wouldn't be in that kind of relationship, ever.

Sitting on his usual bench, looking at the few clouds passing, he was trying to clean his mind when he heard voices. "Please can I go? I would like to sit on a bench. Why no? Sure it was a female voice, a foreign one. He then heard his secretary asked her to leave. "Incroyable" he heard then.

Haha, is that French? He wondered. Well it was not that he cared but he liked the voice. It was soothing and at the same time fierce, full of energy.

He stayed a bit more before deciding to head to the office; it was enough daydreaming for today. His mind shifted from the Woo Bin personality to the Prince Song one. Today he would have to decide how to punish some low ranked men. He was not the one actually doing it but he still had to give the order. Those guys really screwed up, he would have to make an example. It couldn't be possible for someone in his kangpae to make such mistakes. Oh that was already getting on his nerves. He would have to get some relief tonight maybe one of the girls would do, he smiled at the idea.

* * *

><p>Ji Hoo opened his eyes and listened to the noise coming from the hallway. He was trying to take a nap in his office at the foundation. His grandfather had given him all the power on the foundation and other assets of the family. The old man only worked one or two days a week at the clinic. Ji Hoo became busy in no time. He was working full time at the clinic, doing his President duty for the foundation, the charities and the companies he owned (few hospitals and one pharmaceutical business). Sadly he was meeting his friends less than before only during events he had to attend. He could at least see Jan Di every time he went to the main hospital, but that was once a week only. Therefore with this tight schedule when he had a chance to sleep he took it. No one was supposed to bother him here.<p>

Now, because of the noise he couldn't sleep anymore. He took his phone to ask his secretary what was the commotion about. She told him few managers were arguing about the staff policy and lack of resources. He was in charge for one year now and he was still trying to manage the internal politics (he was not Jun Pyo or Woo Bin). The directors were going to barge in the office to get more funds for their department. Ji Hoo thought he should have chosen to sleep in a music room he would have avoid them. Anyway, now it was too late. He told the secretary to make them come in.

After one hour of whining and pleading the managers were out with the promise of hiring one teacher for the dance department and more money for the theater one. Ji Hoo was tired. He just packed the few things on his desk and head to his car. He asked for his driver so he could relax. He felt suddenly really lonely. He was going home to his grandfather but still he was alone. He loved his grandfather but since Jan Di moved out more than four years ago the house was quiet. Maybe he should be considering the request the old man had: getting a girlfriend and start building back a family. Well he could, he thought, but how to find a girl to love in his world where the only he could meet were interested in his money, power or looks, or even all in one. He sighed; next time he would see the other F4 he would have to ask for advice.


End file.
